Inesperado
by Anye
Summary: Eres un idiota simplemente te diste por vencido platinum pair- Death fic- one shot


**Titulo:** _Inesperado _

**Autor:** Anye

**Pareja**- _Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi_

**Advertencia:** Yaoi – Death fic lacrimógeno Oo

**Summari:** Eres un idiota… simplemente te diste por vencido [Platinum pair/death fic/One-shot

_**- Inesperado - **_

Realmente no deseaba nada más, tenía una vida realmente tranquila sin mayores problemas y lo tenía a él. Claro lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas pero, ciertamente, no lo demostraba a tal grado, sin embargo con entender a esa complicada persona le bastaba y el que este le demostrase su afecto a su manera también era suficiente.

- ¡vamos! No vas a morir – volvió a insistir la voz

- ya te dije que no -

- Yagyuu, es solo una vez al año… muerde de una vez – y esta vez se acercaba peligrosamente a él con un pastel de chocolate entre sus manos. Si hoy Niou le estaba celebrando su cumpleaños y había comprado un 'apetitoso' pastel para tal ocasión, sin embargo no le parecía tan 'apetitoso' si estaba estampado en su rostro como el peliplateado deseaba.

- No…

- no seas aburrido, es solo algo de crema – dijo mientras probaba algo de esta y la degustaba – vez sabe bien.

- Niou… muerde tú si tanto quieres –

- no, no es mi cumpleaños es el tuyo, tú tienes que morder. Cuando sea el mío lo haré – volvió a insistir, esta vez a unos centímetros de él y con el pastel en una mano

- Ni te atrevas – anticipo lo que su compañero quería hacer, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber en que pensaba ese momento.

- tu lo pediste… cariño – enfatizo la ultima palabra antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable, era simple Yagyuu no quería morder entonces el pastel iría a ser mordido y si, llego al cometido – te vez bien con algo de crema – dijo en un tono burlón y travieso mientras retiraba el pastel del rostro algo enfadado del cumpleañero quien se sacaba los lentes con tranquilidad – y no se deshizo – pensando que al llevarlo así talvez se desharía como los años anteriores, de cualquier modo no se lo estrello solo lo empujo un poco, bien tenia que admitir que ya habita tenido unos años de practica – ahora probemos que tal sabe – volvió a decir y dejo a un lado el pastel para invadir el rostro de Yagyuu con sus labios, así sabría mejor.

- Niou… voy a limpiarme – fue lo que dijo tranquilamente mientras separaba a su amante de él, la próxima vez seria mas rápido y no mordería el pastel. Bien no había sido tan desagradable, los años anteriores con la misma insistencia el pastel terminaba en el piso porque ese muchacho siempre insistía en que mordiera la torta y terminaba por intentar estampillársela solo que ahora si logro que la mordiera. De acuerdo ya se estaba acostumbrando. Una vez termino de lavase y limpiarse toda la crema salio del baño y una vez mas se dirigió a la sala.

- Niou ¿Qué haces? – pregunto algo intrigado al ver que apagaba todo y ya había recogido el 'desastre' ocasionado por el mismo.

- me porto bien y limpio esto – respondió con su sonrisa y terminado de apagar la ultima luz del salón para tomarlo del brazo y empezar a jalarlo a la habitación –sabes, a un no te di tu regalo –

- ¿he? – Emitió algo confundido antes de ser callado por los labios de su compañero quien lentamente lo dirigía a la cama después de haber cerrado la puerta- sabes te ves tan deseable que no pude evitarlo – dijo antes de ceder ante el deseo de lujuria que tanto lo embargaba en ese momento y siendo correspondido en algunos segundos. Se dejaron caer. Niou sobre Yagyuu y así empezaba todo una vez más. Una vez más como las otras tantas noches que caían juntos por el cansancio después de tan apasionado intercambio de caricias.

Todo empezaba lenta y delicadamente, Niou lo besaba escurriendo su experta lengua dentro la boca de Yagyuu y jugando con la de él mientras sus manos recorrían el trayecto por debajo la ropa dejando un claro contacto y un próximo despojamiento; poco a poco se deshacían de la molesta ropa que los separaba de un verdadero contacto. La impaciencia estaba mas que presente, la habitación oscura y todo en un asombroso silencio que dejaba resonar esos gemidos que lograban sacarse el uno del otro.

- Yagyuu… feliz cumpleaños- susurro entre jadeos mientras con algo de pereza estiraba su mano hasta la mesita de noche que había a un lado de ellos, de la cual extrajo una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel marrón por demás elegante. Detuvo por unos momentos sus necesitadas caricias, mientras Yagyuu abría tal obsequio, bien no se esperaba uno pero allí estaba sosteniendo uno. Una vez abrió la caja se encontró con una detallada manilla plateada y en el interior con un gravado en perfecta caligrafía.

- _N. M_... – leyó en interior algo pasmado por tal detalle, nunca su pareja había sido tan detallista y menos atenta.

- sabes... el mío también lo mande ha hacer... debes recogerlo para mi cumpleaños- susurro como el solo sabia hacerlo antes de volver enteramente a su labor de otorgarle placer a su novio mientras botaba por algún lado la pequeña caja y veía como la manilla era puesta en su lugar. Lentamente retomaban el ritmo que minutos antes habían dejado. Las manos de Niou se escurrían por todo el bien formado cuerpo de Yagyuu, acariciando con delicadeza, delineando cada fracción y dejando un leve gemido en el aire. Lo amaba tanto que se sentía terriblemente bien mientras empezaban ese ritual.

Llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del más serio con intención de quitar esos lentes que misteriosamente aun no habían cedido y que evitaban ver completamente ese placer que se tatuaba su rostro. Una vez se los quito y los alejo de ellos y lo volvió a besar esta vez muy cerca del cuello mientras sus manos empezaban a llegar al pantalón que aun no los había abandonado a ninguno.

Yagyuu tan solo se dejaba llevar por el, se dejaba tocar y acariciar mientras era el él que recibía toda la atención. Sintió como unas manos empezaron a acariciar sus caderas y unos minutos después ya estaban debajo de su pantalón acariciando sus muslos y luchando también por quitar completamente tal prenda. Inevitablemente se le escapaban gemidos de placer al sentir como era besado y al mismo tiempo tocado por el platinado. Realmente él siempre lo había echo como un experto, sabiendo donde tocar, donde besar y como magia en el momento preciso.

Niou después de saborear su cuello tan solo empezó a bajar con destreza por el pecho, después el abdomen con lentitud dejando un rastro de saliva y besos que terminaron por llegar hasta el vientre donde el paso estaba ya libre para proseguir mas abajo y llegar al eje del placer. Si allí empezaban los verdaderos gemidos y no había vuelta atrás, ambos ya estaban poseídos por el otro deseando más, saboreando más, fundiendo sus labios en besos apasionados y frenéticos.

Niou llego entonces hasta la erección y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, la tomo entre sus manos logrando escuchar un gemido deseado. Yagyuu sentía como empezaba a ser masturbado, esas manos calidas tomaban su hombría y la masturbaban con deseo mientras arqueaba un poco su espalda de placer y abría las piernas para que Niou se acomodase entre estas. Ahora solo eran los dos, como muchas otras noches que habían tenido y que habían disfrutado, esta no era la excepción. A estas alturas ninguno traía una prenda puesta y pronto empezaría la intromisión.

Niou dejo de masturbar el miembro y de inmediato observo a Yagyuu quien estaba con los ojos cerrado sintiendo todos los contactos que le otorgaba y esta vez introdujo el miembro en su boca logrando una vez mas, sacar un gemido placentero y de inmediato una mano sobre su nuca para crear mas fricción, era maravilloso, su lengua jugueteando con el miembro y ambos llegado a la sima. Unos minutos después empezó la intromisión, Niou subió hasta el rostro de su amante y con delicadeza le abrió aun más las piernas para poder acomodarse bien en medio de él, unos movimientos mientras se fundía en sus labios y su miembro erecto entrando en la entrada previamente lubricada de Yagyuu y aquí se desataban los jadeos y gemidos desenfrenados mientras que las embestidas iban en aumento.

Si era una noche maravillosa y placentera. Era una como las muchas otras que habían pasado juntos fundiéndose sobre la cama u otro lugar que fuese cómodo para ambos.

** - - - -**

-_ ¿Qué?_-

- _Esta grave_ –

- _Pero... _

_- lo lamento... _

- _¿Cómo? _

_- un accidente... _

_- y él..._

_- ... probablemente_

** - - - -**

- idiota – susurro delante del gran ventanal que los separaba y observaba esa esbelta figura que estaba recostada allí en medio, en medio de todos esos aparatos que le otorgaban una vida artificial pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

- deberías descansar – escucho desde su espalda mientras sentía una mano posándose en uno de sus hombros.

- estoy bien – sin apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo casi inerte.

- no lo estas – insistió

- tú deberías ir a descansar, yo me quedare... estoy bien.

- tu rostro dice lo contrario – una tercera voz

- Yukimura-san, no te preocupes... solo quiero estar solo – respondió de inmediato al reconocer tal voz y como siempre manteniendo un tono cortes y hasta casi indiferente.

- Yagyuu... Quedándote aquí tampoco lograras nada. Ve a descansar no saliste de este lugar en todo el día y creo que ya serán dos- en un tono notable de preocupación

- solo faltan dos días – hablo para si con algo de ironía

- ¿dos días? – hablo una vez mas el ojiazul algo aturdido por tales palabras y con mucha mas preocupación. Un incomodo silencio invadió la sala, el ambiente pesado y unos segundos después se oyó

- Seiichi. Vamos, el estará bien – comprendió con algo de tristeza tales palabras. Dos días para esa fecha.

- Genichirou... pero ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? si...

- nos vamos, es lo mejor- interrumpió la voz de su amante – Yagyuu... se fuerte – fue lo ultimo que oyó de su antiguo vice-capitán.

- Gracias – murmullo antes de ver como aquellas personas se alejaban de él y una vez mas volvió su vista hasta el ventanal observando a través de este por varios minutos y en completo silencio – dijiste que no pasaría... – susurro y lentamente saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, aquella que había prometido recoger para esa fecha – En dos días te la daría... pero no puedes esperar tanto... – prosiguió con algo de frustración evitando lo inevitable, ¿lágrimas? El nunca las había derramado pero en esta ocasión era tan solo por decir el adiós, todos lo habían aceptado y el terminaba de hacerlo.

Lentamente guardo una vez más la pequeña caja que había estado contemplando y se dirigió hasta la entrada de esa impecable habitación. Se puso los aditamentos necesario y se adentro en ella para caminar unos pasos hasta llegar hasta el centro donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Lo contemplo una vez mas, ese cuerpo inerte que no había estado cerca suyo hace ya varios días y ahora lo tenía delante de él, su rostro tan apacible y sin expresión alguna, no como las tantas en la que lo había observado al despertar, aquellos días el tenia un gesto de tranquilidad y demostraban algo de pereza incluso al estar profundamente dormido, sin embargo ahora no se mostraba ni un solo gesto.

Lentamente le deposito un beso en sus labios y susurro un último secreto para ambos. Una vez más se separo y abrió la pequeña caja sacando el contenido, en este caso era la manilla que Niou se había mandado ha hacer hacia ya algunos meses, la cual a diferencia de la que había dado tenia un tono muy suave dorado, era la gemela de la que Yagyuu poseía, las diferencia mínimas y el grabado era distinto, quizá lo mas doloroso. Solo poseía sus iniciales: "_H. Y_" pero con letra mas pequeña y en un grabado casi transparente un: "_Te amo_" detrás de las mas notorias. Si la que él poseía también tenía un detalle particular que no había notado hasta después de unos días de haberlo recibido, quizá porque esa noche no estaba muy atento al obsequio lo había pasado por alto y tampoco había entendido el mensaje en ese momento. En la suya decía: "_N. M_" y por detrás, igual en unas letras casi transparentes un: "_Yo También_"

Tomo su mano y tranquilamente puso tal objeto en el lugar correspondiente, dando un último beso salio de la habitación diciendo aquellas palabras "yo también...".

** - - - - **

_- Pueden hacerlo _

_- ¿esta seguro? _

_- así es _

_- Las probabilidades no dejan de existir _

_- él se dio por vencido _

_- ¿como lo sabe? _

-

- - - - 

- "eres un idiota porque te diste por vencido... hubieras respondido aquellas palabras pero no lo hiciste... ¿Por qué siempre tuviste que hacer las cosas mas inesperadas?" – fue el ultimo pensamiento antes de dejar aquel lugar donde por siempre estaría aquella persona, aquella a la que había amado como a nadie.

** - - End - - **

-w- well my fic – se algo triste pero no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza, ¿Qué tal? ¿Triste? De hecho tenia que ser un poco más pero no supe como expresarme en cierto punto, mas bien fue porque no pude ordenar decentemente mis ideas XD, dejémoslo allí

-() no fue tan explicito ese 'lemon' pero era la idea, bien realmente si hiciera algo explicito serian paginas y paginas de cosas poéticas mezcladas con erotismo crac en otra oportunidad muy próxima.

Por cierto- si esto no viene al caso -pero persona que conozca a estos personajes también conoce a Syusuke Fuji y hoy es su B-Day _Felicidades mi Syu-chan_.

En fin mi se va hasta la prox

**Anye**

– **29-02-08 – 22:18 Pm **


End file.
